


UNA SPERANZA NASCE DA UNA VITA MOLTO DURA

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [12]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Polish traditions, Rough Sex, hard life, lager, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and Arianne Drake visit the Auschwitz concentration camp in Poland, discovering all the horror that happened there, until Arianne explains how some friends of her family managed to start living again after the war ... and in fact she was born from meeting of the parents, partisans of the Liberation.With renewed hope, the Drake couple decide to explore the traditions and cultural places of Poland
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	UNA SPERANZA NASCE DA UNA VITA MOLTO DURA

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this story by placing my favorite Disney couple in a historical context and trace the beauties of a fantastic country I hope to go to soon ... a country that is home to a great friend...

They had also planned that trip, because they wanted to observe with their own eyes what they had learned by reading and watching the films of that period, as well as having touched the neighboring countries when they were on missions ... the Second World War and the horrible and atrocious period of the concentration camps, in which you were left to die with a slow agony, just because you were of the Jewish religion, or because you were an opponent, or even according to the whim of the Nazi on duty (who then didn't even know what he was doing .. .) ... and then, because some friends of his wife's family (therefore also of HIS family) had taken refuge in Switzerland to avoid them being captured and taken to the extermination camps, not to be found again ... there be a more hideous end.  
“And here we are ... Auschwitz - Birkenau ... I have a hard time just pronouncing it, Ari ... believe me, a S.C.P. it's much easier ... "Donald Drake said, hand in hand with his wife Arianne Drake (ex Konnery), who had started to have tears in her eyes when she saw the writing at the entrance to the camp, seen several times in many images : ARBEIT MACHT FREI.  
"The work sets you free ... what a poke ... how much suffering people must have felt, DD ..." Arianne said as she hugged her husband, who took her gently sinking his beak on her neck , smoothing it gently ... even a girl with a strong character and forged by multiple events in life could not resist in the face of a tragedy beyond everything, for even more absurd causes. But the fact that her lifelong companion was there, always by her side, on her mission and in life, gave her unparalleled security, especially now that they were facing the gates of Hell, and it was not a way of saying ... "Neither you nor I can imagine what these people felt at that horrible moment in history ... but I know you wanted to see what was inside and I too have always had a certain curiosity ... see in person what could have been inside this complex is not just a test of courage ... let's go beyond any logic or rationality ... ”he said stroking her raven hair in a bob. Kay K always calmed down when she did this and it gave her strength to keep moving forward, even in that circumstance.  
"And then I owe it to some friends of my family ... but I'll explain everything to you later ..." his wife replied. "Look, here's our guide ..." Donald said pointing to a person dressed like a typical guide who was waiting for the two of them and a rather large group of tourists. Now that the Covid-19 pandemic was running out, all the places of culture were slowly filling up, even those with greater historical density such as the cities with a cultural matrix of that European country as full of culture and traditions as Poland.  
After crossing the entrance, Donald duck and Arianne together with the others were introduced to the places where all those who had dared to oppose the self-styled "millennial regime" feared by Nazism, which then lasted just twelve years, were kept locked up as animals. The barracks were different, all arranged as if to form sleeping giants ready to awaken their noise inside them ...  
The guide, a young local duck and very helpful, showed the many bunk beds where sometimes there were also three or four, crammed just like animals in a barn ... ”So many times, gentlemen, I also struggle to talk about it. ..but the hierarchs also forced these poor people to attend to their needs in the same place ... ”he said as he showed the various beds.  
Donald lowered his eyes putting a hand on his stomach, Arianne instead almost retched by putting her hand on her beak and turning her head, but also the other tourists, including some couples, had shown signs of horror and disgust on their face. ... already, other than resuming old habits after the Coronavirus, that was a very hard life, between more serious epidemics (cholera or typhus among the main ones), random killings at the whim of those responsible in uniform or death from starvation ...  
Then it was the turn of the museum annexed to the lager ... inside the Drake couple with all the others had a vision of the objects abandoned by those who were killed in the gas chambers, even here almost exclusively for the fun of some brainless soldier. ... glasses, suitcases, coats, caps, socks, torn clothes ... rag dolls, wooden toys or rusty metal ... and everyone thinking about new trends for the future ... how short is the memory of man.  
The visit lasted almost an hour in all, but just outside the museum Donald and Arianne sat, hugging tightly, with trembling legs ... if it was true that they had survived all the missions carried out so far, even the most difficult and unthinkable ones. , well ... they were nothing compared to what so many others had gone through, and only a few had managed to survive, to tell all the horror that had been in those infernal places ...  
The tears of both had begun to flow down their faces for obvious reasons ... Donald - who seemed to have suffered violent blows to the body and mind - was thinking back to his period of the Gulf War (where he had met Cobras with everything achieved) and the horrors of the soldiers, who, rather than following orders, freed themselves from the most animalistic raids they could ... but also to the period in which Grandma Duck was a war sedan based in occupied France where, in her own words, she had said to he and his wife “... what did I see? ... HELL! Here's what I saw ... ". Instead, Arianne immediately had a violent punch in the stomach, thinking back to what she had discovered from her parents some time ago about some acquaintances in her family.  
Calming down a little, they looked into each other's eyes as they both wiped their tears with their hands. "It's not the same as reading history books ..." Donny told her, who had promised himself together with his wife that he would take all the other relatives, so they would see what it meant to live in that condition .. .specifically those two useless things of Daisy and Gladstone ...  
"Donald, I ... do you remember that I had to talk to you about some family friends a while ago?" Arianne told him. "It's true, but if it's hard for you, don't worry ... we still have to absorb all this, so ..." Donald Drake replied, who didn't want his partner to add more suffering ... because now his protective instinct was triggered ... it is true that her character was not discussed, but sometimes certain situations could show her fragility ... but Kay K also came to meet him, because if he was next to him, she felt freer to talk about very delicate things as she knew her husband would listen and understand, once again.  
He then told him that a group of people fled from Italy after the enactment of the racial laws and immigrated to Switzerland, where he met other exiles from occupied France, due to disagreements with the newborn Third Reich ... and it was here that his grandparents met, who organized, as young idealists, groups of partisans to welcome various refugees who wanted to start a new life, away from the horrors of war.  
"A few years later my parents met, now adults, who had managed to get to the end of the war unscathed ... and so I was born ..." she told him visibly excited. Donald kissed her tenderly on her beak. "So it was partly thanks to your grandparents who organized these clandestine groups if in the end we met ..." Donald Duck replied, also a bit moved. "Sometimes destiny makes huge turns, but ... it also knows how to get together ... you know when we found ourselves against and then together, and this time forever?" Arianne told him.  
"You're right ... but a lot depended on us, my dear ..." answered her husband.  
“No, DD… the credit is yours alone… you really did everything possible for the two of us, and for the NAG… that's why I LOVE YOU! Why are we here talking about it ... ”she whispered to him on her beak. "No, instead ... the credit is due to your grandparents ... if they hadn't met, I wouldn't have done anything we did together ... and I would never have told you I LOVE YOU so many times ...". He murmured in turn. Another sign of a very solid bond: they knew how to recognize each other's merits with great humility, also for having found each other again and having started a life together again.  
They rubbed their faces and soon after with their beaks, before realizing they were being watched by their guide. They blushed the feathers on their faces.  
"Sorry, but I couldn't resist ... I too have been working for a long time as a tour guide here in Poland and my grandparents also suffered a long time during the war ... luckily they survived the extermination camps, and I decided to undertake this work just so that everyone knows what that horrible time was ... you two were very careful throughout the visit ... ”said the young Polish duck.  
"Next time we want to bring our children ... now they are still very young to know all this ..." said Donald. "As soon as the time comes, we will contact you soon ... she is a really good guide ..." Kay K said, while her guide blushed in turn, struck by the beauty and sweetness of Mrs. Drake.  
"But I'm sure you know the characteristic and cultural places of the country, right?" her husband asked in turn.  
And so began a long list of places and traditions ...

They stayed almost two weeks, both immersed in the climate of great culture of Poland ... in particular they began the visit starting from the capital, Warsaw, where they visited the most peculiar and interesting places, such as the Museum of the Renaissance (Warsaw Uprising Museum), the Copernicus Science Center, in honor of Niklaus Copernicus, who revolutionized the way of thinking about space and the planet Earth; the Fryderyk Chopin Museum, dedicated to the most important musician in the country (Arianne liked it very much), while with Donald Duck he was able to appreciate the fully restored Royal Castle of Warsaw, once the place of the rulers of Poland, and now stormed at the request of more and more tourists.  
Then it was the turn of the Rynek Starego Miasta square, entirely rebuilt after the war and with the characteristic stalls around which there were the painted facades of the typical Polish houses. Donald and Arianne were able to buy many souvenirs for their children and relatives, such as the typical saucers and cups in very fine ceramic, as well as amber objects (Donny gave Kay a set of necklace, earrings and jewelry, which made her smile ) and then many typical objects in finely worked wood and various medieval products (Uncle Scrooge would not be sorry) ... and before tasting the typical local products, such as Bigos, similar to Teutonic sauerkraut but more spicy, or the spiced zurek, red barzc and chlodnik, typical cold soups to be enjoyed on hot days, and finally sernik (a pasta made with ricotta) and makowiec (a sweet pastry rolled with poppy seeds) ... all accompanied from a lot of beer, to be enjoyed in the company of other local people (in Poland the kindness and friendliness of the people is universal) ... Arianne herself was quite accustomed to alcohol, while Donald made a little more effort, but without problems.  
Then they had the opportunity to visit Krakow, the second Polish city in historical importance after Warsaw ... and here too the Drake Couple visited all the typical monuments of the city, such as the Textile Museum, the Wawel Castle with the attached Cathedral and also the Basilica of Santa Maria, the Porta di San Floriano and the Barbican, of typical late - medieval architecture ... and also here another tour of characteristic products and other culinary specialties (who knows they would not have reproduced them in Duckburg) .. before end with a visit to the Wieliczka salt mines, where husband and wife were delighted by the timeless beauty, in which everything was forged in salt by incredible masters, who had also had the time to create a chapel all furnished with sacred objects in salt ...  
"But you look how wonderful, DD ... would you ever think about it?" Arianne said, enraptured by the magnificence of the place. "I have the same impression, love ... you don't believe it until you see it ..." he replied, intent on observing the upper part of the ceiling, finely decorated with drawings in the rooms complete with salt stalactites.  
At a certain point they both found themselves close together, while the rest of the group they were part of was in a completely different place ... so it was that yet another look led both of them to think the same thing ... waiting for them to go away , they withdrew in a corner behind a niche, before they kissed passionately.  
Donald began to touch her legs, beautiful and long, she massaged his pectorals, while her beaks furiously fought with their tongues to twist ... before brushing their heads and kissing each other on her face.  
"My divine hero, spy of my heart ..." Arianne told him, still flushed.  
"My Goddess of Heaven, my mercenary with a heart of gold ... I could love you more .." the sensual Donald answered, still lost in her gaze. "I would like to love you more ... but it's complicated with a man who has always stolen your heart ..." she said, whose eyes and hands brushed the face of her beloved, while Donny stroked her hair corvini, a gesture that seemed almost an addiction.  
Several minutes passed before they rejoined the company.

When they returned they were all greeted by relatives at the airport, with some of them with masks covering their beaks (you never know) ... and immediately Huey, Dewey and Louie jumped into the arms of dad and mom, this time crazy with happiness to see them again ... because what they had seen in Auschwitz - Birkenau had allowed them to understand how necessary it was to think about their family and avoid that a useless hatred caused by stupid ideals could generate monsters among them ... and protect their children from the horrors caused by a group of fanatics obedient to a mentally ill person ...  
“So Poland is beautiful? What did you see beautiful? "  
"Museums, squares, exhibitions, people ...?"  
"And did you make friends for your Foundation?".  
The three little children (with the couple's youngest natural child, Kenny) had so many questions that one night wouldn't be enough.  
"In the meantime, let's go home and then we'll explain what we saw ..." Donald began. "And then in Poland they have a unique tradition, in every sector of society ... but we will take you there soon, children ..." Arianne continued ... since she had become their adoptive mother, she had never discovered such a pleasure nice in being close to his little ducklings, his children and Donald Duck ... one more opportunity to love them and defend them from everything. He squeezed them tightly, while they were looking for their father's body with their hands, the only one who had raised and educated them as best he could, at least until Arianne had given him a great hand ... "You know, dad, Kenny he threw a tantrum, but in the end we managed to give him some peace of mind ... luckily Grandma Duck and Grandma Jo helped us ... ”Dewey said. "In fact, they immediately teamed up, they are really very collaborative ..." added Huey.  
Both parents smiled, happy that their closest relatives (Grandma Duck was like a mother to Donny) had helped keep their son, who was especially spooked by his mother, but even Donald couldn't wait to cuddle him. .. since he had had him with his wife he felt that he had realized a dream that had remained too long: and all occasions were good to spend all the time with him, which however sometimes made him despair! But he didn't care ... even Arianne (who shared her black hair and her proud eyes with him) had a lot to do with him...  
Everyone was there at dinner that evening, eager to know what they had discovered in Poland. "It almost seems like an interrogation, Ari ... shall we answer for food and you for culture?" Donny said sarcastically.  
"Actually I thought the opposite, but if you want we can exchange roles ... I would gladly do it ..." Arianne said just as ironically. The fact that they joked about them laughing and caressing each other in front of everyone showed how much bond they had, since their engagement and then their marriage ... each of those present had more than a smile, apart from Daisy, always very jealous of the two ... but all in all happy that they had an excellent harmony (he would hardly have had it in the past with Donald ) ... in the end, between laughter and jokes, they had the opportunity to converse about the wonders of a European country that he had seen so many pass by, and now he could tell himself to have his back straight and his head held high for the challenges of the future.  
In the end they greeted everyone, Uncle Scrooge, Gladstone, Fethry, Phoenix Wright, Bijoux, Erika, grandmother Duck, Chubby, Josephine Lagardere (Arianne's mother and Donald's mother-in-law) guest of the Drake Family ... and it's time to go to to sleep.  
"What a wonderful family we have, Donald ... I'm proud to be part of it, you know ..." his wife told him, stroking his face.  
"Because you are loved by everyone, my love ... nobody cares about your past, because you are showing your most beautiful side, and it didn't take much ... your presence is enough to give a feeling of security and happiness ... and you who were afraid of not having trust... " Donald answered taking her cheeks and brushing her raven hair.  
"You're right ... but if you're here I feel good, I feel happy ... and then ... Kenny has been pampered by everyone, especially by his uncle ... what a character, but ..." he said Arianne, while they were holding the little one in their arms.  
“What are you going to do with him? The uncle is all strange ... but deep down he knows how to love, in his own way of course ... now you too are HIS nephew ... and this only makes me proud ... " he said proudly. They slowly approached to kiss when Kenny let out a chuckle. “Eehh! Eehh! " bringing an equally huge smile to parents. But also Huey, Dewey and Louie began to party by surrounding them in a circle.  
By the time it was past midnight, Donald and Arianne had just finished reading a story to the children, and after kissing them on the forehead they decided that a good dose of sleep was best ... not before Kenny's bedtime.  
"You know, Ari, you still taste of salt, right here on her shoulder ..." Donny told her as he nibbled her gently. Kay K blinked. "Oh yes? You're slightly "salty" too… right here on her beak… ”she replied as she gently licked him on the tip of her lips, and then gently on her eye as well. It was the gesture they both expected.  
Arianne grabbed Donald who took her around her waist, with her legs surrounding her husband, who slammed her on the bed as the tool began to harden.  
“Ah !!! Donald ... say you love me, ah! ... when I make love to you I get aroused ... go ahead, FUCK ME! " she said with inflamed words, while she was taking off his sailor's blouse. “Since I discovered it, making love with you is my salvation ... but you represent MY LIFE! I love you to death, Arianne Drake ... "he replied, as he kissed her intensely on her face and beak, starting to take off her purple top, leggings of the same color, panties and bra ... and plunging into her warm breasts, sucking her nipples.  
"Oh ... oh yes, love ... how beautiful you are! ... ah, I am your woman ..." Arianne would say as he guided her beak on her wrapping his head.  
"I am your man ... I have been since I know you, since I saw you ..." he whispered touching her black hair. His voice had grown warmer and deeper ... another miracle from Arianne.  
Donald went on to suck his wife's tits and nipples for a long time before he looked her in the face with lost eyes ... Kay took his tongue with his beak and kissed him with all the passion he had, reciprocated by his ardor as he was touching her legs and buttocks hard. Their kisses were so powerful that their salivas shot out of their lips, infinite was the love they felt for each other.  
"Ah ... oh, yeah yeah ... go on, don't stop, love ... Ah!" repeated Arianne desperately, whose raven hair was sweating heavily along with her whole body and whose closed eyes imagined a Heaven in Heaven to share with Donald, who in turn was penetrating her with her member by now of the consistency of iron.  
"The goddess of love is nothing compared to you, my love ... my soul does not live if you do not feed it with life ... ah!" he would say them in strangled words. Her husband's muscular body had also begun to sweat a lot.  
Arianne held him tight to her waist, imprisoning her member between her vaginal muscles, while he took her by the back of her helping her with her thrusts faster and faster. "Ari, she is starting, she is ... not now ..." Donald said knowing that what he already predicted was happening. "No! Please, DD, not now! ... ”Arianne repeated, equally fearful. And instead ... orgasm had reached its peak.  
It was a real giant blast (once again) of cum from Donald Duck's member into Arianne's vagina, which in turn sent a wave of warm vaginal fluid, causing his and hers fluids to mix.  
“AAAHHHH !!! YEEEEESSSSS'!!!!! I LOVE YOUUU, DONALD!!!!! " Arianne screamed, biting Donny's shoulder.  
“ARIANNEEEE, I LOVE YOU !!!! AAAHHH! " was Donald Duck's reply, biting Kay K's shoulder in turn.  
Their bed was wet with sweat, but by now both of them, after another night of fiery and animalistic sex, hugging tightly, naked as their mother did, were slowly returning to their normal breathing. Their hearts, too, were now out of the flames of just before.  
"I can't resist you, love ... how beautiful you are, Arianne ..." Donny whispered into his wife's beak, who took it gently, touching his cheeks. "It is I who have the good fortune to be with you, my divine Adonis, my angel of heaven ..." her wife whispered to him, enraptured by her gaze, proud and sweet of her at the same time.  
They kissed once more, softly and then more passionately ... before Arianne rested her head on his chest to fall asleep like a baby. Donald tenderly stroked her black hair, giving her a last kiss and observing Kenny's cradle, who was sleeping peacefully and without having heard all the mess of her parents! "You really are my son, my little angel ... you, your mother and your brothers are my life ..." thought the Super Agent Double Duck.  
Eventually he too fell asleep, next to his wife Arianne Drake, who smiled sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Masterofdestiny, this is a special dedication for you!


End file.
